There are many different types of fastener assemblies for use with a power actuated gun that contain a bracket or plate in combination with a nail or stud. These fastener assemblies are used for a variety of purposes, such as attaching various substrates or for making different connections to other various construction materials including cabling, support structures, and pipes, among others. One such fastener assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,923 entitled "Fastener Assembly" and issuing to Losada on Apr. 12, 1988, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a fastener assembly having a leg portion that is angularly offset and a nail for driving into a support structure with a power actuated gun. Another fastener assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,756 entitled "Fastener Assembly For Use With Power Actuated Gun" issuing to Losada on Jun. 3, 1997, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a fastener assembly for use with a power actuated gun that has a relatively broad bearing surface and raised portions of different configurations for holding a stud or nail. This fastener assembly is used to drive a fastener for holding a structure being fastened into a hard substrate, such as masonry. There are other types of fasteners for use with a power actuated gun used in different applications. One common application is to fasten a cylindrical pipe to a hard substrate. This type of fastener typically has a curved portion and a planar portion with a nail extending from the planar portion perpendicular thereto. While these fasteners, which are used to attach pipe, are relatively simple and have performed fairly well, they are not without problems. Often, these fasteners do not hold round pipe as securely as desired. In many applications, the pipe tends to fit rather loosely in the curved bracket of the fastener assembly after the nail is driven. Due to the different types of substrate and the high force in which the nail of a power actuated fastener is driven, the nail of the fastener is often driven into a substrate with such force that the distal end of the curved portion is caused to raise above the substrate surface. This results in the pipe not being securely held or fastened. This is undesirable in that the pipe fits loosely within the fastener assembly. This has the undesirable effect of creating noise due to vibration or rattling. Also, the fastener may eventually fail, causing the pipe to break free. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fastener assembly for use in attaching pipe securely to a substrate.